


I'm Not Dying, god, Calm Down.

by apparentlyApocalyptic, MSPARP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Casteism, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kanaya is medical babe, Near Death Experiences, New Earth, New People, Sadstuck, VIOLENCE HAH, and friends, blood n shit, friendships, so much pale, stop crying jesus, this is just EriAra sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlyApocalyptic/pseuds/apparentlyApocalyptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSPARP/pseuds/MSPARP
Summary: Based off a lovely parp chat I had that was ended prematurely, I decided to fulfill my need for beautiful fluffy angsty bullshit EriAra. It's pale, it's red, there's beating and murder.
Aradia got beaten up by some casteist douche (cough, it's Equius, he snapped) and Eridan brings her to Kanaya to get fixed up, proceeds to flip his shit, tentative cuddles ensue, and a few things following after as we all figure out what happens when you threaten someone Eridan actually likes.





	1. Yeah. That's Okay.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantabulous Msparp Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240028) by Me and some other bloke. 



Eridan was simply strolling around, taking in the new Earth that they now shared with the humans. Life seemed to be fading back to its usual monotonous tone (which was a relief considering everything they'd gone through), when he noticed Aradia limping in the distance, her foot dragging, as if about to fall with each step, and mildly concerned, he walked off, picking up the pace once he saw the shape she was in. 

"What he fuck ara-?" He helped her stand, his hands coming away rust red as he held her up, but he managed to swallow any sort of emotions about the state of his hands, drawn in instead to the state of Aradia. What the fuck was the right notion, her body was cut up as if someone had thrown her into a bag of rocks and given it a few shakes. The way she held her shoulder suggested that it had, at some point, been dislocated. There was a crack running along her right horn, not too worrying considering it was shallow and small, but his eyes were drawn to a deep gash along her head, dripping blood steadily and showed no signs of stopping.

Big maroon eyes looked up at Eridan, the mantra in Aradia's head that had been "don't fall, don't fall, don't fall" fading to the back of her mind. He was holding her upright. Her worry had been that if she fell, she'd never get up again. That was no longer a concern. Instead, explaining what the hell was going on took a slight precedence. She was a mess, a bruised bleeding mess and he ought to know why.

"s-so, you know how I'm a rustblood?" Not an actual question, one glance at her clearly indicated her stance in the caste system. Her voice was shaky, a distant shadow of what it was only a day earlier. "That did not work out in m-my favor today," Aradia almost seemed about to say something else, but nothing else came out. She just looked up at him, a slow fog covering the brightness of her eyes.

...Ok he was looking scared for her life now, for once shrugging off his 'fuck the landdwellers' charade. Was it a charade? She'd like to think so. He would also like to think so, though something cruel in the back of his head wanted to leave her. Something despicable. Something that even he, the troll that had gone on so many times about genocide and "mudbloods", could realize was despicable. 

"Fuckin' hell, c'mon I know Kan can deal with this," He lifted her up and carried her to Kanya's with surprising strength: He was actually stronger than Equius, but Eridan actually had control, he was meant to have this strength. This strength never did come into any usage, and he found himself feeling more and more useless as Aradia's head fell to a rest on his chest, her body shaking, the blood staining his shirt. 

It didn't inspire confidence.

Eridan was running now, kicking down the door to Kanaya's hive without hesitation. "KAN PUT YOUR FUCKIN' SHEARS AWAY AND--" 

And nothing. There was nothing. It was all just blurred vision and far away voices from here, the distant fade of pain and quiet weeping, then shushing of said weeping. Part of her would feel terrified if she could feel anything right now, terrified for the reasons Eridan wept on the couch, terrified to know why he kept rubbing at his eyes and eventually walked back over, just hovering until Kanaya chastised him and made him sit down again. 

But she didn't know, she could only hear, she could only presume. And she couldn't feel. Funny thing about her, pain is almost like a transcendence. Sharp, harsh. At some point, its too much. That had been earlier, leaving her crumpled and feeling so broken she couldn't even cry.

Now, contrarily, dying, is the opposite. The pain is so sharp that it was almost soft. The burning, almost cathartic. Odd, that. So as the nothingness swept over her and unconsciousness washed over her in waves, she wondered, "am I dying"? Slowly being pulled into the dark, Aradia thought that, yeah. That's okay.


	2. Murder Is The Answer?

You know what, Aradia may have rationalized it to herself, but no one else in the room was willing to let her fade away when she was right there within their grasps.

A panicked voice that was clearly trying to choke down panic rang through her ears with the words, "Dammit Ara you pansy wake up-!" It was Eridan, gently shaking her awake (or attempting to anyways) and clearly trying to choke down any pertaining emotions. Kanaya with a bloody needle in her hand and some maroon on her lips stood above her; she'd cleaned up the blood and prevented any more from coming out with her stitches.

Eridan was in the process of calling Feferi to 'get over here Ara is fuckin hurt'. It appeared they were back on good terms, which was reassuring.

A quiet groan echoed from her lips, her eyes flickering open again, big maroon eyes looking up at Kanaya and Eridan. Her body felt like nothing, no pain.. She wanted to say so many things, but Aradia found she couldn't say anything, just looking up.

  
A soft sigh of relief escaped them both, though different tones of relief. Eridan's sigh was heavy, measured, carrying far more weight that Kanaya who was simply worried for the well-being of a friend.

Kanaya spoke up, "I managed to clean up the blood and stitch your larger cuts closed, but who did this to you Aradia?" Her gentle tone didn't meet her blazing green eyes, Eridan muttering curses under his breath.

"Really do tell us Ara, so we can deal wwith that fuckin poppycock-" His violet eyes held a cold fury, unlike those jade eyes of blazing anger. Which was more dangerous, a fire already burning or the slow creep of rage. 

Aradia coughed, her voice quiet and soft as if she wanted to crumble in on herself. "I. it's just.. I. didn't expect it, right?" She slowly felt the pain come back. The large gash along the side of her head had stopped bleeding, thank you kanaya. But she could feel every bruise, every small mark that was inconsequential but still stung. "Equius is generally usually.. calm. ish. I just didn't expect it.."  
  
There was a stretch of silence before Eridan spoke up, rage bubbling up, his face consumed with anger, "Equius fuckin' Zahakk, of course. Only one that could.." For a moment, a look of dispointment and almost empathy graced his features. Disappointed in Equius, empathetic for Aradia and the pain covering her. Then being replaced by righteous anger.

"I swear in the name of science to-" Kanaya stopped his oath, setting a hand onto his shoulder. "No, let me deal with this." Eridan shrugged her hand away, "No, he'll crush your lipstick, let me kill him instead-" he was full of rage, he wanted to do it, he would to wring the life from his neck. 

Aradia watched the both of them. "Maybe don't kill Equius? I mean. He's a rage filled asshole but. it's my fault, alright? I told him to go fuck himself because he was going on about how he was better than me and I should be with him because he was superior. And.. I just. he snapped. I slapped him, he.." her voice faded away.

Kanaya spoke up. "Aradia, he passed the line. It's too much." The two bickered for a little more, and eventually decided that Eridan should do it, only because he wouldn't get in any legal trouble and fighting off a vengeful Nepeta would be easier. Well, that and the fact that he was a level of enraged that made his eyes glimmer in rage. He then grabbed his wand and left, Feferi rushing in. "Oh my glub are you okay-?"  
  
"I'm not dying, jesus, why are there so many people here?" she shifted to sit slightly, letting out a little groan. She watched eridan leave, a bit worried, before looking at Feferi with a small smile. "Hi Feferi. I'm okay."  
  
Feferi rolled her eyes. "And my lusus is a vegetarian, now lie down and let me help you.." She gently pushed Aradia down, placing something in her mouth so that she wouldn't be able to feel anything, and started on her healing.  
  
Aradia made a face at Feferi and leaned back to let her do her healing, I suppose being a life player teaches you a few tricks, sighing softly and letting herself fade out of the pain.  
  



End file.
